<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seige of the Honoured HQ by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382334">Seige of the Honoured HQ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova'>JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honoured HQ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, London, Mention of Darillium, Post-Episode AU: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, Pre-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master leads a seige against the Honoured HQ in order to kill everyone in there and finally claim Jennifer as his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honoured HQ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071776</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was underway when  Thirteen and her fam arrived to speak to Jennifer about something that happened on their latest adventure. </p><p>'So how did it go?' Jennifer asked coming over to them before hugging each of them in turn. </p><p>'Fine apart from ghosts.' Graham said as Jennifer looked at him.</p><p>'Ghosts?' She asked looking at him. 'What do you mean ghosts?' Thirteen looked at him in order to not say a word about it. Jennifer walked off to her office as she went to sit at her desk as she went to sit at her laptop as Thirteen came in as she sat opposite her.</p><p>'What's wrong Chick?' She asked. 'You've never properly told me what is up.' Jennifer kept typing on her laptop before standing up to put a file away. 'You have to talk about it at some point. You can't keep it all bottled away forever Jennifer.'</p><p>'What is there to say anyway?' Jennifer asked whilst getting another file out and going to sit at her desk. 'What do you think talking is going to do? It wont bring her back will it?' Jennifer said before storming out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard as Thirteen came to join her. </p><p>'I know it won't. But wouldn't it be better to talk about it then deal with it all alone.' Jennifer sighed as she looked at the night sky littered with stars. 'Do you think she's watching what's going on now?'</p><p>'She is always watching.' Thirteen said as she looked at Jennifer before putting her coat around her. 'You remember our last dance on Darillium.' </p><p>'How can I forget.' Jennifer laughed. 'Michael was being an absolute idiot with that waitress. I am surprised she didn't whack him one.'</p><p>'I think her partner did that for her.' Thirteen said laughing. 'That was the best time of our lives. I just wish we could relive it all.'</p><p>'Wouldn't we all.' Jennifer said before looking straight ahead as she narrowed her eyes. 'Is that people marching towards us?' She asked as they got closer as her hearts clenched. 'Revoultionists!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Seige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The seige of the Honoured HQ had just begun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer ran into the organisation before running into the ballroom as Kate looked at her.</p><p>'What is it?' She asked.</p><p>'Revolutionists are making their way here.' Jennifer said before calling her agents. 'All of you get into position we are under attack.' Just as she spoke there was a loud crash coming from the direction of the entrance to the HQ as agents began scattering as the sky became blood red in colour as smoke was seen rising from the window as Graham held onto Yaz and Ryan as the back wall rose to show outside with the Master stood there with a flag raised above his head as the Doctor held onto Jennifer who was with Kate and Rose as they ran off away from the seige as Jennifer turned around to grab her mother's diary as gunshots were heard.</p><p>In the library alternative world River was sat in her living room when Charlotte brought in a letter to her from Mr Lux about what happened at the Honoured HQ.</p><p>'All of them?' River as before crying. 'All of them!' The maid came to see her as she sat on the sofa before crying deeply as she looked at the scene of the Honoured as the smoke skimmed across the painting of all the agents with Jennifer stood with her husband Dominic. 'So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever and my Jennifer my beloved daughter. I never saw her again.'  </p><p>The smoke burned in the courtyard as the inside had literally torn to shreds as the tapestries were destroyed of the Song Family and their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One survived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a rumour that one of the members of the Honoured survived the massacre as people believe that it is Jennifer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later the whole of London was alive with gossip about the seige of the Honoured and the hope that one had survived the attack. The rumours that Jennifer had survived were spreading like wildfire around London about how she could have escaped from the organisations without being killed.</p><p>'Where do you think she could be?' One woman said to her friend. 'How did she escape?'</p><p>'That is probably something that no one will ever know.' Her friend said taking a sip of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>In an abandoned house in the ruins of Gallifrey. The Master stood looking over at the smoke filled sky before looking behind him at Jennifer who was asleep in the bed with the duvet up to her shoulders which were bruised from the night before. </p><p>'Come on get up.' He snapped as Jennifer sat up with the duvet covering up her bruised and tender breasts as she got up with it wrapped around her. 'And hurry up. If you make us late again.'</p><p>' I know. I'll get a beating.' Jennifer said going into the rundown bathroom and being washing herself in ice cold water.


The rumours of a possible survivor of the Honoured seige were spreading like wildfire and had even reached New York as Amy and Rory were in the town when they heard the rumours about one member that escaped and the belief that it was their granddaughter who had somehow escaped but no one knew what happened to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The return to the Honoured HQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer returns to London as she comes to the old HQ before recalling the Honoured in its glory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer stood at the gates of the Honoured HQ looking at the rundown building before pushing the gates open and walking on the uneven slabs to the doors which had been covered by plywood. She pulled the bolt across before walking into the building as her torch shone on the once gleaming marble of the reception area. Jennifer headed to her office that was still a mess from the seige as she picked up the plate that was by where her laptop was. It had been destroyed in the fire. Jennifer picked up the plate as a ghostly apparition appeared briefly of her and Rose dancing at an event. </p><p>Leaving her office she came to the old ballroom as she stood at the top of the left staircase at the empty and dark ballroom as her mind began to drift away to the glory of the Honoured.</p><p>'Hey!' A voice called out as Jennifer sat up from the floor to see a man stood there. 'What are you doing here?' Jennifer picked herself up from the floor before running out into the courtyard as the voice followed her. 'Now how on earth you not trigger the alarms?' </p><p>'This was my organisation before it was attacked during the seige.' Jennifer said as the woman looked at her.</p><p>'Jennifer?' She asked. 'I thought it was you.'</p><p>'Doctor?' Jennifer asked. 'How long have you been here.' </p><p>'Since the end of the seige. Which brings me on to how did you escape.'</p><p>'I don't really remember how I escaped. All I remember is the attack and going back for mother's diary and that is it.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jennifer learns the truth part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer is back on Gallifrey but has run away to the Palace of the Time Lords to be met by the Master and her long term rival Asphyxia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intense emotional and  rape scene only read if you dare</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer ran through the smoke and fog towards the gates to the Palace which had been home to her aunt and uncle the King and Queen of Gallifrey until they were murdered alongside her cousins And countless others. Jennifer pulled open the gates before running through the courtyard and through what once was the doorway. The foyer decorations were ripped down and burned as the sounds of feet coming up behind her made her continue to run through the halls to the old throne room as the room was littered in blood and brain matter as she looked around. </p><p>‘I’d knew I would finally catch you in the end.’ The Master said coming towards her. ‘Sorry about the mess. Bit of a botched execution of the Royal Family.’ Jennifer looked at him. ‘It took ages for us to kill the Queen due to the jewels she had sown into her ball gown.’ </p><p>‘That sounds like aunt Rivina.’ Jennifer said not too quietly as he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah I knew all along that you were the lost Time Lord Princess, you have the Royal bloodline that our son has and our daughter will have after her conception tonight.’ </p><p>‘Get your filthy hands away from me.’ Jennifer snarled as she looked at him. ‘Don’t you get that I have had enough of this. Of your little games?’ </p><p>‘That’s What makes it so interesting.’ He said coming towards her as someone else came out of the shadows. </p><p>‘Asphyxia.’ Jennifer said coldly. ‘What are you doing here?’ </p><p>‘Taking What is rightfully mine. The throne of Gallifrey.’ </p><p>‘That is my birthright.’ Jennifer said glaring at her. </p><p>‘Here we go again.’ Asphyxia said. ‘You always got what you ever wanted Jennifer whilst I got nothing. Now it is my turn to have what I deserve.’ A fight broke out against them as Asphyxia looked at her. ‘It’s funny isn’t it. You came across me so many times during your adventures but never saw me. You interfered in my life so I did the same to you. Or do you think it was all the Master’s doing? I was the one who destroyed your organisation. I took away everything that mattered to you, did you really think that your  beloved mother’s death was a tragic accident that happened in the library.’ </p><p>‘You set it all up didn’t you?’ Jennifer said angrily. ‘There never was any mystery to solve about what happened there a hundred years ago. You killed all the other explorers as well. You created the vashta Neruda didn’t you Asphyxia? But then answer me this? What did you do with all the people that were supposedly trapped inside the data base and why you let Strakman live and didn’t kill him like you did the others.’ </p><p>‘He was useful to me.’ Asphyxia said. ‘I paid him to create this mystery to get your mother to come to the library. But I had nothing to do with the shadows, that was just a thing extra to our little lie.’ She said whilst walking around the room before looking at the Master. ‘She’s all yours now.’  Asphyxia left the room before calling over her shoulder. ‘Enjoy coronation day Jennifer it will surly be one to remember.’ She said laughing wickedly before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her as Jennifer ran to the door as the Master grabbed her from behind.

'What the hell are you doing? Let me go. I have to stop her. If she gets on the throne she'll destroy Gallifrey and the rest of the universe along with it.' 

'There is nothing you can do to stop the new republic being born. The past is dead. The universe you know is gone forever.' He said. 'You have the choice to join us in the new republic by renouncing your birthright or keep it and be lost forever. The choice is yours Princess.' 

'I will never give up what I was born to be.' Jennifer said looking at him.

'Very well. You've made your choice and now suffer the consequences.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jennifer learns the truth part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing on from part 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridor seemed to go on forever as the staircase seemed to have vanished by the time they had reached their destination as the Master opened the door before getting his minions to drag Jennifer inside. The room was the only one that had not been destroyed by him. Jennifer faintly recognized the room as her own when she had spent the summer months with her aunt and uncle. The Master had her brought to the bed by his minions.</p><p>'You can leave you lot.' He said as they walked out of the room as he turned to  Jennifer who was laying on the bed. 'You know what is coming.' </p><p>'Yes, I will kill you if you touch me.' Jennifer said as he laughed in her face. </p><p>'Not even close you stupid brat.' He said. 'And you like to think you are super smart.' He snorted as she looked at him. </p><p>‘Another comment like that from you and I’ll kick you in the balls till they bleed and you can’t hurt anyone else.’ Jennifer said as he looked at her with a look of lust. ‘That was a threat not a turn on.’ </p><p>‘It was most definitely a turn on. You will never go through with your threats. Cheep and empty threats.’ He said before leaning towards her and kissing her neck whist keeping her pinned down. ‘At least you don’t have that blasted scorpion of yours with you.’ </p><p>‘Laz is not a blasted thing! You are.’ Jennifer said as he looked down at her before his hands undid her white blouse as it fell open to reveal her flat olive skin complexion as her dainty breasts which were covered by a white lace bra.  He ripped it off her as it fell to the floor broken in half on her blouse. He made quick work of removing the rest of her clothes as she looked at him. 'You dare and I will personally kill you. I have a motive and a reason.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>